Rozmowa
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Mężczyzna w długim brązowym płaszczu przemierza cmentarz. Szuka dawnego przyjaciela. Co i dlaczego mu powie? O czym szumią stare dęby? Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.


Wiatr szumiał w koronach wiekowych drzew, a niebo było granatowe od chmur. Cóż, jesień w Anglii nigdy nie wygląda zbyt pięknie. Szczupły mężczyzna w długim brązowym płaszczu stawiał energiczne kroki, przedzierając się przez zarośnięte alejki cmentarza. Zaklął pod nosem, potykając się o leżącą na ścieżce gałąź i strzepnął błoto z jeansów. _Czy znalezienie cię musi być taką cholerną zagadką?,_ pomyślał _. Czy bawisz się ze mną tak jak dawniej?_ W końcu przystanął przed podwójnym pomnikiem, który dla postronnego oka normalnego mieszkańca miasteczka był tak stary, że napisy na nim stały się nieczytelne. Jednak przybysz, najwidoczniej nieco daleki od normalności, kucnął i przejechał palcem po płycie, jakby po literach. Gdyby się przypatrzeć, można by zauważyć, że ułożyły się w słowo „JAMES". Mężczyzna chwilę jeszcze kucał, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem wyciągnął z kieszeni… kawałek drewna… i koło nagrobków pojawiła się ławeczka, na której usiadł. Ach tak, czy nie wspomniałam już, że nienormalność przybysza uwidacznia się w fakcie, iż jest on czarodziejem?  
\- Cześć, stary. – odezwał się zachrypłym głosem. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy… - urwał, jak gdyby czekając na odpowiedź, lecz usłyszał tylko mocniejszy podmuch wiatru nad głową.  
\- Wiesz, przyszedłem tu… - _cholera, co mam mu powiedzieć_ \- przyszedłem tu po tylu latach, ale nie myśl, że to dlatego, że chciałem. Pamiętam przecież jeszcze nasz zakład, że jeśli pozwolisz się zatłuc temu skurczybykowi, to cię nie odwiedzę dopóki sam nie zejdę. Tak naprawdę mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Postaraj się słuchać cierpliwie, co? – mężczyzna wystawił twarz zza postawionego do góry kołnierza płaszcza i wyszczerzył się w karykaturze uśmiechu w stronę nagrobka.  
\- Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale ciągle trwa wojna. Gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że tu jestem, byłbym równie szczęśliwy jak ty teraz. I myślę, że równie sztywny. Ale nie masz się co martwić, rzuciłem tyle zaklęć, że sam Lord nas nie podsłucha. W każdym razie… do rzeczy. Jakieś pięć miesięcy temu, w czerwcu, stary Dumbie zarządził przyłączenie nowych członków do Zakonu. Wiesz, zastrzyk świeżej krwi i te sprawy. Wśród nich był wasz syn i jego znajomi. Większość już pełnoletnia, oprócz dwóch dziewczyn, którym brakowało roku. To była mała Ginny, najmłodsze dziecko Weasleyów i córka tego walniętego Lovegooda. No wiesz, koleś w naszyjniku z kapsli od piwa kremowego, pięć lat wyżej od nas. Wszyscy pojawiali się wtedy w domu moich starych, to teraz nasza kwatera, i ona wypadła z kominka prosto na mnie. Ma na imię Luna. Jak księżyc, to tak do niej pasuje, cholera. Luna… Zaczęła gadać od rzeczy. Podobno moja aura ma zielono-fioletowo-brązowy kolor i jest tak rzadko spotykana, że w Historii Magometafizyki wspomniano o niej tylko trzy razy… i inne tego typu bzdury. Część nowo przyjętych członków Zakonu została w Kwaterze na część wakacji, w tym ona. I zanim zaczniesz mnie oceniać, durny Jeleniowaty – _cholera, sprzeczam się z pomnikiem_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl – to musisz wiedzieć, że to zupełnie nie moja wina! Po prostu następnego dnia rano poszedłem nakarmić Hardodzioba na strychu i ona już tam była! Spała sobie pomiędzy jego przednimi łapami, zwinięta w kłębek! A on przecież niezbyt lubi dziewczyny… kobiety. No więc tego dnia spałem z nią po raz pierwszy. Bałem się, że po tylu latach w Azkabanie nie będę zdolny kochać się z kimkolwiek… człowieku, jak ja się tego bałem! Ale ona była taka cudowna… miękka, ciepła i taka, no nie wiem, słoneczna? – _do czego to doszło, komplementuję kogoś przy Jamesie!_ \- Było tak, jakby promieniowała od wewnątrz jakimś światłem. Wiesz, ona, mimo wszystkiego co widziała, jest jeszcze taka niewinna.  
To trwało może tydzień. Co wieczór wślizgiwała się do mojego pokoju i nie dawała się wygonić żadnymi klątwami. Martwiłem się o to, że jestem dla niej za stary... Tak, Jamesie, właśnie mówię ci, że nie byłem pewny siebie w obecności płci przeciwnej i mówię to, cholera, całkiem szczerze! A ona tak po prostu chowała się pod łóżkiem albo za drzwiami szafy i mówiła, że widłaczki sprężyste mnie lubią i ona też. Nie chciała rezygnować, więc ja zrezygnowałem. I wiesz co? To była piekielnie dobra decyzja.  
Tylko, że któregoś dnia dostała list od ojca. Ona tak się o niego martwiła. Godzinę później już jej nie było. Nie dawała znaku życia przez prawie dwa miesiące, dwa cholerne miesiące! Dumby chyba coś wiedział, ale ja obawiałem się pytać. Nie chciałem, by ktoś jeszcze dowiedział się o… o nas. Za każdym razem, gdy któryś z jej znajomych wspominał ją na zebraniach, ten przejedzony dropsami dyrektor mrugał do mnie i zaraz znikał! I tak to było – dzień ciągnął się za dniem, gorzej nawet niż wtedy, gdy nie mogłem wychodzić z kwatery dwa lata temu. W każdym promieniu słońca widziałem odblask jej włosów, więc pozasłaniałem wszystkie okna w moim pokoju i starałem się z niego nie wychodzić. Karmienie Hardodzioba zleciłem Harry'emu, nie mogłem patrzeć na tego zwierzaka. Ale wiesz co było najgorsze? Nie to, że jej tam nie było. Nie to, ze nie wiedziałem, co się z nią dzieje. Najgorsza była ta niepewność, czy tamten tydzień to nie był durny żart a ona po prostu się znudziła i pod pretekstem listu od ojca uciekła gdzie diabli ją poniosły. Bo po raz pierwszy… naprawdę mi zależało. I zależy.  
W sierpniu było wesele jednego z Weasleyów, Billa, i jego francuskiej dziewczyny. Byłem już na tyle zniechęcony do świata, że nawet nie chciało mi się ruszyć. Czułem się gorzej niż Remus po pełni! Ale w końcu mnie zmusili, i chwała Merlinowi za to. Bo ona tam była. Nie widziałem jej od razu, ale ona musiała wiedzieć, że też tam będę, bo w pewnym momencie po prostu poczułem, jak coś niezdarnie wskakuje mi na plecy i zakrywa oczy. Taaak… W końcu ją dorwałem. Myślałem, że zabiję ją na miejscu. Ale kiedy zdjąłem ją z pleców i stanęła przede mną poczułem się, jakby te dwa ostatnie miesiące nie istniały. Była tutaj, w swojej jaskrawożółtej sukience i z rzodkiewkami w uszach.  
Tańczyliśmy, dopóki wesela nie przerwali śmierciożercy. Próbowałem nie stracić jej z oczu, ale było to chyba nie możliwe. Biegała to tu, to tam, pozornie bez celu, naprawdę starając się uratować wszystkich obecnych, od sędziwych czarodziejów po gnomy ogrodowe. No, po cholerę komu gnomy ogrodowe czy tacy zgrzybiali starcy jak Dedalus Diggle?! W końcu udało mi się ją złapać i teleportować do Kwatery Głównej. Siedziała tam ze mną do końca wakacji, ale potem musiała wrócić do szkoły. Długo to nie potrwało – już pod koniec września Albus zarządził przeniesienie wszystkich niepełnoletnich członków Zakonu z powrotem do Kwatery. I dobrze. Hogwartem rządzą śmierciożercy, nawet Albus jest tam już tylko na portretach.  
Od tamtej pory współpracuję z nią, jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za pomoc Charliemu w tresowaniu magicznych zwierząt bojowych. Luna wytresowała nawet jedną wiewiórkę i teraz za każdym razem, gdy wchodzę do naszego pokoju, to małe cholerstwo rzuca mi się do gardła. Luna nazwała je Kłaczkiem i nie pozwala mi go zabić, ani nawet spetryfikować. Właśnie, a propos naszego pokoju… Po wielkiej awanturze urządzonej przez Molly Weasley, wszyscy jakoś przeszli do porządku dziennego nad tym, że jesteśmy razem. I tu dochodzimy do sedna sprawy.  
Bo widzisz stary, to wcale nie tak, że chciałem tu przyjść i cię zanudzać. W ogóle nie chciałem to przyłazić, cholera! – mężczyzna wstał i, dla podkreślenia wagi swych słów, kopnął w stronę pomnika grudkę błotnistej ziemi.  
\- Tylko nie mogłem Ci nie powiedzieć, że przegrałeś zakład. Ja, Syriusz cholerny-Orion Black, będę ojcem! – mężczyzna przykląkł przy nagrobku, klepiąc zimną płytę. – Słyszysz brachu, ja też będę ojcem. I nieważna jest w tej chwili żadna wojna, bo nie wypuszczę Luny z Kwatery Głównej aż do jej końca. Wygrałem. Gnij sobie dalej! – krzyknął, śmiejąc się gardłowo, po czym z cichym pyknięciem zniknął.  
A stare dęby na cmentarzem szumiały jeszcze długo, długo w noc, ale jakby mniej posępnie. _  
_


End file.
